three Little Words
by mtb289
Summary: This is what I think should of happened after Probable Cause, which was an EPIC episode. This is merely the cherry on the top of a perfect piece of cake. A one-shot, Complete


_**Well, my friends a one shot, complete story...This is how I think Probable cause should have ended...**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

After hours of observing, NYPD's dive team dredge the Hudson for Jerry Tyson's body, the search was called off. Beckett walked away, desperate to put this nightmare behind her, while Castle hung back staring in the dark river, he wasn't convinced Tyson was dead.

"Castle, you coming?" Beckett called, turning to glance at her partner.,

"Yeah, right behind you." Castle remained skeptical.

"Let's go home." She turned towards Castle, relief washing over her, suddenly exhausted. The last twenty four hours had completely sapped her of strength, she had been terrified the evidence would remain undeniable. Castle had taught her the evidence was not the whole story and he was correct.

She believed him, in him, he wasn't capable of performing such a heinous act. He would never have cheated on her, once they were together, never. Yet she had been unsettled, sick to her stomach, frantic to prove him innocent, to release him.

Beckett had sat in her apartment, crying to Lanie, telling her the entire story, first of their getting together, the love they had shared, the connection that made them strong, the intense feelings she had for Castle. The last of the story was a review of the evidence against Castle, the supposed e-mails from him to the victim, the video of him purchasing jewelry for the victim. Lanie asked her what Castle had said about the evidence. Her crying became more impassioned, her voice broken as she described how he had denied everything.

"Lanie, he...looked..like a little..boy, he was so scared." Her hands ran through her hair, her shoulders shaking as the tears fell on her cheeks.

"I have to get him out, he didn't do this." She was on her feet, looking for her jacket and keys.

"Where are you going?" Lanie demanded.

"Back to the precinct. This isn't over yet."

Lanie's hand grasped the Detective's arm, stopping her progress.

"Kate, you're dead on your feet, you haven't eaten. Get some rest."

"I'll rest when this nightmare is over, when he's cleared, when he's home."

When she returned to the precinct, one of the uniforms told her Castle was asking to see her. She never hesitated, going straight to see him.

"Hey." Beckett's voice was soft, she tried to control it, keep it strong, positive for her sake as much as Castles.

"Hey." Castle wanted to hug her, bury his head in her chest, feel safe again.

He then proceeded to tell her about his visit from the 3XK murderer, Jerry Tyson. He told her every word, 3XK plans to frame him with such damning evidence, Castle would be destroyed, then he would be sent to Central Booking where he would be killed, leaving Beckett to mourn, blame herself for perpetuity. His story was typical of his wild theories, yet Beckett believed him.

"Castle, I believe you. Now we have to prove it."

"You do? You believe me?" He was surprised, he reached his fingers through the bars, her fingers covering his.

"Of course, I always did." Her eyes soft, trying to communicate her feelings to him in such a public arena.

Fortunately the hours that followed brought them to their present resolution. At one point, Beckett had seriously considered breaking Castle out of the holding cell. She had no intention of letting Tyson win his battle.

Castle was hers, finally after years of emotional avoidance, physical distance and inability to honestly communicate, they were now a couple in every sense of the word. She was more committed to him, then to anyone she had ever known. Espo and Ryan had implored her to let the process work through to fruition. She relented, but only after Castle had begged her to forget her plan.

"I told you if you ever got arrested, I would get you out. I've failed." Her voice despondent, unable to look at him. Little did she know Castle would take things in his own hands, but his escape had helped them wrap up the case.

Beckett sat on the back of a cruiser, Castle was close by, looking back at her. Captain Gates had arrived on the scene and delayed their departure. She had taken one look at the couple, assessed they were both in need of medical attention and exhausted, close to collapse.

The paramedics cleaned up both of their head wounds. Never injury required stitches, but they suggested Beckett get X-rays on her cheek. Their suggestion was met by a cranky and determined negative response from the Detective.

Captain Gates insisted the couple be taken home by a plain clothes detail. Beckett was more than a little annoyed at the attention, she was perfectly capable of driving them home, but acquiesced after being reminded that her cruiser was not operational.

In the back of the sedan, Castle chuckled, announcing that Martha and Alexis had prepared a feast and were awaiting their triumphant return. Beckett smiled and shook her head, his family was so special. They knew Castle was innocent and trusted Beckett to prove his innocence. They were more convinced of Beckett's skills than she had been.

The couple remained quiet for the ride to Castle's loft. There was so much to talk about, neither wanting to discuss anything in the presence of policemen. Thankfully, the ride was short, they exited the vehicle and soon they were in the elevator headed up to the loft.

Before Castle could open the door, they were engulfed by Martha and Alexis flying at them. Martha was squeezing Kate hard, thanking her and Alexis had a death grip on her father. After the effusive greeting, they entered the loft and their senses were overwhelmed by the intoxicating odors and visual appearance of the various foods that had been prepared.

Castle spied the bottle of champagne that was chilling and went to open it.

"Mother, your favorite, Billicart Salmon. How thoughtful." He smirked, God it felt good to breathe again.

"Darling, I try." Waving her arms in her usual dramatic fashion.

Beckett stood back, exhausted, yet thrilled they had won. They could have as easily lost, she shuddered, the thought chilled her to the bone. Castle's arrest had been personally a they had been through many harrowing situations. The hardest and longest lasting event was her mother's murder case, it had nearly destroyed her emotionally and then a snipers bullet pierced her heart and she experienced cardiac death.

The personnel may have saved her medically, but she believed she was given a second chance by hearing three little words. She still remembered the tone of Castle's voice, him begging her to stay and telling her, I love you. Her heart filled with emotion by these memories.

Beckett was brought from her daydream as Castle proffered her a chilled glass of champagne and then proposed a toast.

"Mother, Alexis, Kate. To the extraordinary Kate Beckett, who believed in me, trusted me and brought me home."

They all downed their drink, then in true Castle dramatic flair, threw their flutes into the fireplace.

They ate, talked and laughed until weariness hit each of them. Martha was the first to excuse herself, Alexis received a text and departed. Castle and Beckett were left on the couch, close, their arms on the back of the couch intertwined. They needed a little distance, both felt they had much to discuss, unfinished business.

Castle as usual was the first to speak. He moistened his lips, nervous about what he wanted to say, to clarify.

"Kate, you know that I would never, will never cheat on you, right?" He looked at her nervously.

"Yeah, Castle. I know. Despite your past exploits, I trust you."

"Castle, I need to say something."

"Kate, cross my heart you'll spend every evening with me, no writing without you."

"Castle, that's not..." Castle interrupted her again.

"Maybe, I should wear a GPS."

"Castle, give me a minute. Remember, you're the..."

"Kate, no problem, I can help you with words. I..." Castle was proud, he believed he was helping her.

"Castle," He started to interrupt her again, causing her to jump up, off the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Castle... Rick... I want to say." He began to speak again. She put her hand over his mouth.

"Shut the hell up, please." She let go of his mouth, stood, her hands on her hips, turned took a few steps and turned back to Castle. She was nervous, not sure ho to proceed.

"You know I'm not one to show my emotions, I keep them close to my chest, afraid to commit." She took a breath and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Remember Castle I have a gun and I'm tired and cranky enough to use it. Please."

Castle could tell now she was struggling to say something she felt was important, intrigued by her intensity and he became quiet.

"You mean everything to me. I was so scared. I thought I would lose you. I thought back to my shooting, how terrified you must have been of losing me?" Her voice caught with emotion. She swallowed and clenched her hands together, determined to get through this.

"We've come through hell and back more than once. You made your feelings for me clear and waited while I worked through my issues, gaining perspective on everything. I came to you that night because all I wanted, still want is you." She finished her voice hushed, took a deep breath and continued.

"Castle..Rick...I...love...you." The words came out so easy, she was relieved. This was the first time she had said the words, yet she was certain he knew she loved him, but it had been close yesterday, he deserved to know how she felt. He was surprised, arched his eyebrow and pulled her to him.

"So, you love me, huh?" Castle kissed her softly. "This day is perfect, first my partner clears me of murder charges. Then the most important person in my life, the woman of my dreams, tells me she loves me. I would be on cloud nine if I wasn't so desperate for a shower, clean sheets and sleep. Interested?"

She took his hand, led him to the shower and helped him remove his clothes, while he stripped her. Under the shower head, his ams wrapped round her and he kissed her neck.

"You make me feel safe." Castle murmured and they exited the shower, drying each other off.

"Hum, I'm exhausted, take me to bed now." Beckett's eyes were heavy, her mind fading and she felt her body being raised. She was in his arms being carried to bed, soon she was on her side, facing Castle and as she drifted to sleep, she pulled him to her.

"I love you." Beckett whispered and chuckled. "It's easier the second time."


End file.
